Symbol of Eternity
by Hikari Shadokijo
Summary: Set a little more than a year after the game, Rinoa prepares to take the SeeD exam, but it's not helping that her grades are anything but good. With the help Zell, will she get better? But is this REALLY the plot of the story? *Shounen Ai/Shoujo Ai*


Symbol of Eternity  
  
author: Hikari Shadokijo  
genre: anime  
rating: PG-13  
disclaimer: I do not known FFVIII nor it's characters, which I wish I did. Instead they were owned by Squaresoft!  
  
The silver ring, not quite scaled down, but was sized to fit her nonetheless. He had added his own touch to the ring though, the initials, "Z.D" on the underside so people would know it was his work... maybe he could get paid next time. He bounced the ring his his hand a bit, and pulled out it's matching partner from his pocket. To the untrained eye, his copy was a perfect replica, but he could see the errors. They weren't intentional though, just accidents.. like the fact the lion's head had the slightest dent near it's eye. He stopped short of her room, and pocketed the larger ring again before rapping on the door, not bothering to press the call button.  
  
He could vaguely here some rustling before the door slid open. "Yo," he said raising a hand in greeting.  
  
Her chocolate brown eyes glittered and she invited him in. "Sit down, make yourself at home," she said with a smile.  
  
He couldn't help but notice the room's neat state. Rinoa wasn't exactly the neatest person in the world, but... her roommate was. "How's Fuijin?" Zell asked, using his thumb to point at the empty bed chamber.  
  
She set out a can of soda and two glasses, while glancing in the direction Zell was pointing. She shrugged gently, her student uniform falling slightly crooked. "She's... not used to a roommate."  
  
"Sorry to hear," he said sympathetically as he cracked open the soda and poured it into the glasses. "By the way, you know what's I'm hear for, right?"  
  
She held out her right hand, fingers spread. "Yeah, can you put it on me? I wanna know if it fits."  
  
Zell sighed and revealed the ring, which was nestled in his palm. Gently he slipped it onto her finger, without any trouble. She squealed happily, wriggling her fingers to test the ring's fit and comfort. "Aw, it's a perfect fit!" She leaped at him, and hugged him around the neck crying, "You're the best Zell!"  
  
He shrugged sheepishly, and looked at the spilt soda. "You made a mess Miss Heartilly," he said, trying to pry her off.  
  
Rinoa pulled herself off him and stared at the pale liquid bubbling over the sides of the table. "Oh no... oh no..." she moaned, mopping up the mess with a stray rag. "She's gonna have my hide for this."  
  
He gathered the glasses and can, the soda dripping over his fingers. At the moment he was glad his clothing was only a simple pair of loose khakis and a polo. Nothing he really loved, nor was it his SeeD uniform. Rinoa, while skating across the floor with the rag pointed to the disposal unit. As the machine grinded away at the can, and he washed the glasses in the small sink each room was provided Zell asked, "Is Fujin really this anal? Or are you just trying not to get on her bad side?"  
  
She kicked up the rag and tossed it into the laundry bin. "A little from column A, a little from column B," she sang.  
  
The familiar tone of the new garden bell tolled in the room. Rinoa gasped, and straightened her uniform. "Zell!? How do I look?"  
  
"Fine fine, geez. Calm down, it's just class."  
  
"Right right right," she repeated, gently calming her nerves, and opening the door. Outside, Rinoa gestured towards the direction of the training center, where her tactics class was being held that week. Zell nodded and headed off in the opposite direction towards the Quad.  
  
The familar tone of the PA system sounded as he entered the open area, where Selphie was arranging the Bi-Annual talent show. Squall's monotone voice sounded over the garden accompanied by the soft hum of feedback. "Will the following SeeDs please report to the third Level... Quistis Trepe, Selphie Tilmett, Nida Tabi, Xu Kibi and Hino Kuruma. I repeat will those SeeDs please report to the third level... thank you."  
  
"Zell!" Selphie called running towards him. "You didn't get called! You've always come with us on SeeD missions!"  
  
He shrugged gently, as he accompanied her to the elevator. "Maybe it's not a mission."  
  
"Even so, Squall wouldn't leave you out in the dust like that." They stopped at the elevator, Selphie looked at him sympathetically. "Sorry..."  
  
Zell waved a hand and reached into his pocket. "I gotta return something to Squall anyway, may as well follow ya."  
  
Quistis and the other SeeDs boarded on the second floor, all of them giving him a look of confusion. Squall was standing by the elevator, standing not rather formally. He cast Zell a look. Like most of his expressions this lacked emotion, feeling, it was just a brief moment when he looked at him. Quickly he turned his attention to the summoned mercenaries.  
  
"SeeDs, we have been commissoned for a simple duty, nothing fancy, but a duty nonetheless. The budget was a little slim, so I was only able to pick a select few of you. I have summoned you here to inform you of this duty, and I shall accompany as well. We will regroup at the Parking lot at 15 hundred hours. There you will be promted on the situation, and given your tasks." He performed the salute and the SeeDs followed in suit, excluding Zell. With that they filed back out.  
  
Selphie glanced briefly at Zell before following Xu and Quistis. Squall waited until the elevator desencended before talking to him. "Yes, what do you want Dincht?"  
  
He was taken slightly aback. Squall rarely spoke with such formality towards him, but he had taken his role as commander with great stride over the past year. Zell leaned back against the wall and exclaimed, "Got somethin' to give ya. Think you should have it back now."  
  
"It's the ring isn't it?" Zell didn't have a chance to reply when he added, "Keep it. I'll take it back when I have time to worry about it." The elevator then opened, and the two made their way downwards in silence.  
  
It was probably one of the first times Zell ever felt really uncomfortable in his presence, but he didn't want to say anything. It was true he had the ring for little over a year, but Squall just didn't seem himself at the moment. He couldn't explain why, and he wasn't going to try. He watched Squall head off towards the Parking Lot, an hour early.  
  
At the same time, he noticed people filing out of the training center. He pounded a fist in his palm remembering that Hino taught Rinoa's tactics class. Zell jogged to the center, and encountered a few third year student SeeDs, but no Rinoa. "Hey! Where's Miss Heartilly?" he called out to the others.  
  
One small boy pointed beyond the heavy steel doors. "She stayed behind, Sir Dincht."  
  
Zell cringed at the boy's formality, but thanked him nonetheless and proceeded beyond the doors. Just as he entered the main area of the facility, he heard Rinoa's familar cry of, "Combine! Angelo!" However, there was no accompanying howl or bark of her dog. Fearing the worse, he fought his way through the training center, until he heard it, the roar of the T-rexsaur.  
  
With all due respect, he thought this was scene was straight out of an action romance, but when he noticed her on the ground, he took charge and pummelled the creature to dust. 'As is customary in romances, the hero will always rescue the heroine and help return her to life,' Zell thought looking through his pockets for an X-potion.  
  
"Come on, drink up," he coaxed, forcing the thin, bitter fluid down her throat, and rubbed some of it on her wounds.  
  
Rinoa twitched gently and opened her eyes. "S-s-Zell?!" she cried, sitting up.  
  
The SeeD only glared at her, taking on as much instructer-like composition that he could manage. "You know perfectly well not to combat the monsters in here without preparation."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Besides, you should be worrying about your written exam verus your field. I heard the last test you took, you got a 31 and the one before that... 54! I'm afraid that's not going to cut it young lady," he scolded with grave seriousness.  
  
"B-b-but...! I'm trying to cram 3 to 4 years worth of information in 1 year!" she protested, jabbing with her finger at her forehead. Zell grabbed her finger from her, in fear she was going to poke a hole right through her head.  
  
He forced her hand down and said, "Look, and I can help you cram, I did it myself, but you have to be very paitent, alright?"  
  
Rinoa stared at him for a moment before nodding and saying, "Sure."  
  
Zell lifted her to her feet and she drapped her arm over his shoulders, pretending to have a limp. Supporting her, the two headed out of the Training center, after Zell equipped himself with Bahamut and Enc-None. Out in the main hall they encountered the familar amber haired Galbadian sharpshooter, who had relocated himself to Balamb to finish up his studies.  
  
"Yo Zell," he called out, and jogged towards them. "Yo, M'lady," he added noticing Rinoa half drapped across Zell's shoulders.  
  
"Irvine!" Was the response from both of them.  
  
He crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall, closer to the Parking Lot. "Yo, Zell, Selphie told me to tell you that she's sorry you couldn't come with them."  
  
The martial artist looked slightly crestfallen when he mumbled, "So, they left already."  
  
Rinoa neared Irvine and puffed out her chest. "I hate you," she stated plainly.  
  
"Whoa, whoa. What's that about? I didn't do anything!"  
  
"You're totally going to pass the written exam."  
  
"Hey, come on... I've been in Galbadia for years. All I had to learn were the basics of Gaurdian Force junctioning," he retorted defending himself from Rinoa's "wrath", which some said was worse that Fujin's.  
  
Zell clasped Rinoa's small shoulders. "Like I said, I'll help you cram."  
  
Irvine pumped the air in an imitation of his blond haired friend. "Yeah! And if you need me don't hesitate to ask!" Just then a pretty petitite student walked by and he smiled held up a finger and ran after her. Rinoa sighed, while Zell laughed. He found it really funny that, although Irvine was "dating" Selphie he still ran after other girls... 'Habit,' he guessed.  
  
Rinoa held out her arms and twirled around. "So, where are we gonna study?"  
  
"In the best information center this Garden has to offer!"  
  
"The library?"  
  
Zell jumped back slightly at the mention of the library. He had refused to set foot in there since the nasty occurance with Shimi, the pigtailed girl. After that dance she thought they were going out, and everything went downhill from there. His face screwed in disgust and fear. Rinoa started laughing and said, "I'm sorry! I forgot!"  
  
"So, where are we going?" she asked again.  
  
Zell made a silent gesture to follow him, and the two headed towards the Dormitories. "Welcome to Study Central!" he announced sliding his card key through the slot. The door slid open revealing his room, neat, but crowded. On all sides there were bookshelves stuffed filled with text books, magazines and various papers. A small desk was crammed in the corner, a long with a large cushioned chair.  
  
Rinoa looked around in awe. The room wasn't very big, but the amount of information he had crammed into the space was amazing. She picked up and old issue of Timber Maniacs, and turned it over to read the back. "Zell, you're crazy! Why do you have all these books? You're not the one to come off as the bookish type."  
  
He shrugged, falling back on his bed to reach for the books stacked next to it. "I guess, I've always loved to read... but don't tell anyone," he replied pulling a large book about elemental Gaurdian Forces from the shelf.  
  
"Guess that explains how you graduated in 4 years," she said, flipping through a book about forbidden magic.  
  
"Enough about me... what are you weaknesses?"  
  
Rinoa grabbed a book off a shelf about dragon monsters. "Dragons... Gaurdian Forces... Status... Parties... Junctioning..." she trailed off listening more and more about the Garden curriculum.  
  
Zell waved his hands to cut her off. "Alright, I get it... you suck in everthing, huh?"  
  
"Fuck it, Zell! I can't do anything!" she cried running her hands through her hair in agony.  
  
He reached over and pulled out a very large text book, and took her by the waist. "Come on, I think all these books are getting to you," he said calmly, leading her out of his room and back into the hall. "We'll study in the hall. It'll be better for you."  
  
"H-h-heey? What's that?" Rinoa asked pointing to the large book he was now holding in his lap. The two were sitting on the bench outside of the library, and getting a few looks from various people. Zell ignored them and opened the text explaining, "This is a basic compilation of all the information required for fighters. It will give basics on magic, limit breaks, gaurdian forces, status effects, monster types, elements... everything! You name it, you can find it in here." He flipped through the pages giving her a glimpse of the information on each page. "This here book helped me past the written exam. I really love this, and I'm going to help you get all this information in your head by next week."  
  
~*~  
  
"Zell... stop... my head hurts," she moaned clutching her head and falling into his lap.  
  
He shook her gently. "Come on, you're only on the third unit!"  
  
"We've been studying for three hours non-stop! I can't fucking handle this anymore! My brain is going to explode!" She screamed.  
  
He clamped a hand over her mouth to silence her, and in return she curled up closer to his him. "Listen alright? You're going to pass, whether you like it or not, and I'm not gonna fucking stop until you understand the cirriculum, got that?" Zell waited a moment for an answer and only recieved Rinoa's silent snoring in response. He sighed, knowing that she wasn't used to the work he was giving her. Gently he stroked her hair, afraid to move in fear of waking her.  
  
"Wow, Zell! You and Rinoa? Really?" Selphie squealed, running up the main hall. Her SeeD uniform was a little ruffled, but other than that she looked unharmed.  
  
He shook his head and exclaimed, "This is nothing! Really!" and in a vain attempt to change the subject he asked, "What was the mission, Selphie?"  
  
She fell to the ground, crossing her legs and stretching her arms to the air. "Wow," she yawned loudly, "it was really nothing! All we had to do was wipe out some monters who were crowding the underground town on the Trabia continent and... the end! The pay wasn't so good though."  
  
"Zell, Selphie, Rinoa! What are all of you doing here?" Quistis asked, crossing her arms infront of them. "Oh," she said sofly noticing that the raven haired girl was sleeping.   
  
Zell shifted slightly so that she fell on his lap instead of his chest so that he could pick her up. "Oh, I was trying to cram all the information into her head.. guess she overloaded."  
  
Selphie and Quistis seemed to nod in an understanding unison, because they knew the terrible shape she was in when it came to her acedemic classes. Zell walked to the dormitory, carrying her thin, but heavy frame. He was surprised at her weight, but quickly figured it had to do with the muscule mass most SeeDs developed. He knocked on Rinoa's door, thinking that Fujin certainly had her share of muscle as the silver haired woman opened the door.  
  
"YES?" Before Zell could reply she held out her arms and said, in her cold heavy voice, "RINOA."  
  
He layed her into the other girl's arms and saluted. Fujin nodded and the door closed behind them. Zell smiled, knowing that in one week, Rinoa was going to learn and master everything to pass the final written exam with flying colors.  
  
~*~  
  
Rinoa screamed out of the classroom into Zell's arms. "I did it!!" she cried kissing him on the cheek. "You're the best!"  
  
"I'll take it you passed?"  
  
"You bet! I got an 84 on this! As an overall grade for the term I managed to slide by with a 73 average!" she squealed in delight. She began pulling on his arms coaxing him to come and tell Squall with her, which he promtly tried to refuse. The two boys hadn't spoken to each other in over a week. It wasn't like they didn't see each other, it was just... Zell had totally forgotten about Squall's ring, and it sat everyday in his pocket.  
  
"By the way," she began as they were on their way to the elevator, "I've been meaning to tell you something."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Squall and I aren't a couple anymore. We haven't been for a month now."  
  
"But...!?" Zell gasped in shock.  
  
Rinoa shuffled her feet a bit. "Yeah... we both agreed that our relationship was closer than boyfriend and girlfriend. We settled on siblings instead. Our feelings were mutual... we agreed that it'd be better if we act like brother and sister instead... besides... I've fallen in love with someone else too..." she glanced at Zell with a small smile. "Squall too."  
  
Zell stopped short and asked, "So... you aren't a couple anymore?"  
  
Rinoa held out her right hand, and wriggled the fingers, showing him that the ring was gone. "I don't wear the ring anymore... even though I really liked it."  
  
"Anyone else know?"  
  
Rinoa looked around and punched the button of the elevator as she replied, "Nah, just you."  
  
Zell's eyebrow raised in skepisism. "Why me?"  
  
"You're special! You went through the most trouble to get us together!" she exclaimed with a smile walking out of the elevator. She paused and went screaming through the smaller door, "SQUALL!!!!"  
  
Zell followed behind her, creeping past Headmaster Cid's room, hoping he didn't hear. Walking into the Balamb Commander's office, he noticed Rinoa sitting on Squall's desk showing off her test. "I can get to be a SeeD now!!" she warbled.  
  
He walked up to the desk and reached into his pocket and sat his ring on next to his telephone. "Here. I don't need this anymore."  
  
Squall looked at it and nodded. "Thank you Dincht."  
  
Zell took a deep breath and turned around. "I'll be leaving now. Have to head home to visit my mother. Later Miss Heartilly... Commander," he said slowly and left.  
  
He shuffled to the elevator wondering what had just happened without that span of a few minutes. Rinoa had confessed that the most memorable couple in all the garden had just broken up... and Squall was just as cold as always. True, in the past year, he too had changed... for the better Quistis had told him. He wasn't so hyper, excited and childish.. and he was 19 now. He exited the garden, not telling anyone, it was better that way, and headed to Balamb. He had to see his mother on his 19th birthday.  
  
Everyone had changed, he had noticed. After Ultimeca, everyone really began to grow up. Quistis loosened up, she wasn't the formal instructor she used to be. Irvine was still a womanizer, but his ego had shrunk a great deal. Selphie... was always her energetic self, but her newfound responsibilies made her natural leadership qualities really shine. Rinoa had found a whole new self in the Garden. She was among people that cared about the same things she did. She had more friends and a real "family". Zone and Watts always visited her, telling her about the update on Timber. Those two sure developed a gut... even though they shared it. Squall probably made the strangest turn around. He softened up, and wasn't so cold until he began to understand his role as commander. Instead of being withdrawn he became a hard leader, straight to the point. Rinoa still seemed to be able to get him to open up, but... Zell found it more and more uncomfortable on his part to even bother with Squall.  
  
Zell knocked on the door of his house only to not recieve and answer. He used his keys to unlock the door only to discover it was dark and empty. "Mama? Mother? You home?" Only his soft echo returned his call. "Musta gone out shopping," he figured and went upstairs. His room remained unchanged and he breathed in the smell of his home. With that he fell backwards on his bed.  
  
He must have fallen asleep because he found himself still on his bed three hours later, his hair and clothes rumpled. Jumping out he glanced in the mirror and flattened his normally spikey hair. It took him a while to comb out the kinks caused by his hairspray, but it soon fell like a long soft mushroom cut. He didn't really bother with his clothes. He never liked them anyway, gray slacks and a red shirt. It was too boring for his tastes. "Ma?" he called down the stairs.  
  
"Zell! Come down stairs dear!" was her distant reply from downstairs.  
  
He bounded down the steps feeling much like a little boy, but as he reached their he heard the familar cries of his friends. "Happy Birthday!"  
  
He stopped at the bottom and stared at them. It was a very childish thing, to have a surprise party but it made him feel good. Selphie suddenly turned red and started coughing pointing at him. "Y-y-y-your hair!" she gasped falling into Irvine.  
  
Zell touched his hair and asked, "What?"  
  
"It's... small...." she said walking up to it and touching it with her finger, "and soft... and.. limp.. and..."  
  
"I think he gets it, Selphie," Quistis scolded.  
  
"What are all of you doing here?" he asked looking around catching a glimpse of Rinoa's smiling face and Squall staring at the ceiling.  
  
Mama Dincht pushed Zell into the sitting room/library where everyone sat down on the floor, looking very childish... well... at least Rinoa and Selphie did. Quistis was sitting in a chair while Irvine was standing over Selphie and Squall was leaning against the wall.  
  
"Gifts~!" Selphie sang reaching into her bag. With a single motion she pulled out a wrapped box and set iton the floor. "Come on, open it Zell!"  
  
Zell reached down and picked up her present. Revealling an old martial arts comic book. "It's an antique," she said with a smile. The rest of the gifts came out in clockwork. A new pair of gloves from Quistis, ammo for his grandfather's funs, a new T-board from his mother and finally Rinoa's gift. It was a leather bound book about the history of Balamb, a first edition. "Wow," he breathed, "I've been trying to save up for this for years! How'd you get your hands on it?"  
  
Rinoa only smiled and shrugged gently, not wanting to give away her secret. Finally the eyes were on Squall, who had yet to offer a present. He reached into the pockets of his pants and shook his head silently. Selphie began to whine that it was mean of him to forget Zell's birthday, but it didn't surprise him. He didn't expect a gift from him, infact he didn't even expect him to greet him. But, in all respects... it felt good to know that Squall was there. He stood up and held up a hand, "Hey, don't pester him... leave him alone. I didn't expect anything from him anyway."  
  
~*~  
  
Zell rode, along with 7 other SeeDs, 15 students and Squall from the field exam. It wasn't anything difficult, they were just commisioned to find a kidnapped offical from Esthar. The entire misson went smoothly, Squad D actually finding the location of the offical, and as a group they exterminated the rebellion group. However, a good few didn't pass the exam, as was customary, but it was possibly a momerable exam.  
  
"The following have passed the field exam... Alamasy, Seifer; Atsu, Musha; Hane, Kisu; Heartilly, Rinoa; Kinneas, Irvine; Yaki, Karen," Quistis announced slowly.  
  
Zell obsereved their faces as each student was called, but Seifer had to had the most amazing look on his face. It was of disbelief, relief, happiness and anger. But he certainly looked proud as he marched with the others to meet with Headmistress Edea. Rinoa gave Zell a wink as she walked off with the others, following Squall. He also noticed Fujin, who had taken her second field exam with them and didn't pass, was looking at Rinoa and Seifer clapping slowly.  
  
He knew what was going to happen, Edea would prep them on being SeeDs, give them their ranking and send them off, hopefully telling them of an assignment the next day, then later in the evening, they would dance in their new uniforms. His memory of that night was a little vauge, probably because of the champange. Zell headed to the dorm, hearing murmurs of the girls talking about their dresses, or guys talking about who they were going to fuck with that night. He shook his head in disgrace.  
  
~*~  
  
Rinoa twirled around in her new uniform, which wasn't doing too much because the skirt was straight. "Whatdya think?" she asked him.  
  
"You remind me of Selphie," Zell replied with a smile, teasing her gently.  
  
She pouted and looked away whining, "You're so mean..."  
  
"Aw... come on... don't do that...." Zell moaned, hating it when she put on her sad pouting face. He heard the orchestra start up and took her by the arm coaxing, "Let's dance, that outta cheer you up!"  
  
Rinoa pulled him the rest of the way onto the dance floor crying, "I was hoping you'd ask!"  
  
The music was no differnt, because Edea and Cid insisted on playing classical waltzes during the SeeD graduation dance. It took Zell a decent amount of time to get Rinoa to know that he was going to lead, not her, which made their dance look more like a little war. "Rinoa, why do you insist on leading?"  
  
She shrugged, finally agreeing on following his steps. "I guess.. I'm used to leading Squall."  
  
He laughed, "Right, poor guy can't dance!"  
  
"Out of curiousity... Why don't you talk to Squall anymore?" Rinoa ventured.  
  
Zell waited a few beats before replying, slowly, "We... were never really friends." She looked at him in shook, surprised by the answer. He merely nodded a couple times and added, "We got roped into joining up together. It wasn't anything big, some kind of wierd destiny thing. He always hated me... too excited.. and annoying he called me."  
  
"B-b-but... You did become friends right?" she persued.  
  
He walked her to the wall as the music ended, replying, "I suppose... but then again... all 6 of us became friends, right?"  
  
Rinoa smiled and leaned against the wall, holding a cup of Champange that she grabbed off the passing tray. "Yeah..." She twirled the cup in her fingers and said, "Look! I'm Squall! Just like the first time I met him!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She giggled and batted his arm gently murmmering, "Nevermind."  
  
"Zell!" Quistis called jogging towards him, her leather boots clicking across the dance floor.  
  
He caught up to her asking, "What?! What?"  
  
She bent over, half out of breath. Through gulps of hair she gasped, "Squall wants to talk to you alone."  
  
"Me?"  
  
Quistis nodded and stood up, relieved. "I don't know why, but he asked me to send for you, that's all. I bet he has something important to discuss.." She pointed to the corner of the quad where Squall was mingling with the captain of the White SeeD boat.  
  
Rinoa gave him a gentle shove in his direction. "Come on... he's not gonna kill you... at least he's not Seifer," she coaxed.  
  
Zell gave her a look before walking in his direction. First of all, he was uncomfortable in his formal clothing, and it wasn't even very formal. It consisted of black slacks, a half buttoned red shirt and a long black coat. The coat swished around his legs, but he wore it anyway, the request of his mother, even though he thought it was very gay. He caught a glimpse of Squall, who didn't look like he was expecting him at all... until he looked in Zell's direction.   
  
He watched as Squall excused himself from the white SeeD and move to a more secluded area, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his leather coat. Zell jogged the rest of the way there and asked, "Yah?"  
  
Squall pulled out a hands and took one of Zell's hands in his own. With a swift motion he placed something in his palm and folded his fingers around it. Then he nodded slowly and went off. Zell looked down, unfolding his fingers to find a small gift wrapped sphere. He looked back up to catch a glimpse of Squall only to discover he had vanished among the crowd of people. He turned the gift around a couple times before opening it, the paper falling to the floor. Inside was a small silver sphere, smooth and sleek, save for a small inscribed image of a lion and a hinge.  
  
"He gave me a gift?" Zell breathed, a feeling of joy filling him as he eased the sphere open. Inside, nestled in maroon velvet was a very familiar ring. Heavy, thick and ornamented with an elaborate carving of a Lion on dark silver, the very ring that had been sitting in his possesion for over a year. His breath stopped short in surprise, before he snapped the box shut.  
  
"Why did he have to do that," he moaned, pushing his way through the people to find Squall. He fought through, all the way out of the quad, into the main circular hallway. Squall was standing outside, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Squall.." he groaned shaking his head, "What are you doing? I've been trying to get rid of this! Why are you fucking with me like this?" Zell forced the gift back in his hands and started to walk off.  
  
"Wait," Squall called, freezing him in his tracks. He opened the box and poured the ring out into his hand, before heading towards the blonde. "Look," he stated plainly, holding out his hand.  
  
Zell looked at his gloved hands, there he saw two identical silver rings, both in shape, size and design. Upon a closer inspection he noticed the very familar initials inscribed on the underside of the ring, "Z.D.".  
  
"Squall, what are you showing me here?" he asked in bewilderment.  
  
Squall placed the original ring in Zell's palm and closed his fingers around it once again. "It's.. a birthday present." Then he took the other ring and slid it over his glove, the same way he wore the other one. Zell was shocked that it managed to fit him, and his face probably showed it because Squall then said, "Rinoa gave me the one you made.. and had it resized for me. Said she didn't need it anymore."  
  
"But...?"  
  
Squall looked down, at his feet. There was a long moment of silence before he finally looked back up and started to head towards the quad. "But... you know... I bet you and Rinoa'd be happy together."  
  
"Hold on!" Zell called, grabbing onto his shoulders. "Where do you think your going, huh?"  
  
He turned back around, catching Zell's eyes with his own. There was another quiet moment as he watched him take the ring and slip it onto his finger. Zell twisted the ring around, noticing it was a little big, but he was smiling nonetheless. Squall's looked at him in confusion, unsure of what he was showing him.  
  
He held up his hand and smiled. "It doesn't quite fit, but it looks nice."  
  
"Zell?"  
  
He smiled and nodded a couple times, not saying anything, but Squall seemed to understand. Gently, he cupped his face in his gloved hands. The two, for a brief moment, just stared into each other's eyes, exchanging a silent conversation. Then, bending slightly, to match Zell's height, Squall pressed his lips against his. Zell almost pulled back in shock, but the kiss felt soft, tender... right. He closed in on the kiss, adding his own passion to the moment.  
  
Rinoa smiled, having been watching all this from the Quad. She turned around and walked right into Fujin. Stumbling backwards she yelped, "Ow!"  
  
"RINOA," Fujin said, catching her hand before she fell over completely.  
  
"Fujin!"  
  
"I don't understand you," the silverhaired girl said slowly, looking out of the Quad at Zell and Squall.  
  
Rinoa only smiled and dusted off her uniform. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"No girl smiles when the guy she's "supposedly" dating is kissing the guy she's been all over for the past week," Fujin stated plainly.  
  
She smiled. "You know.. I've been planning this for a month."  
  
The elder girl shook her head and took her back to the main area of the Quad, not saying anything. Rinoa smiled, glad she had succeded with her plan. She reached up and touched her patch gently before kissing her passionately on the lips.  
  
END  
  
Author's notes: How was that? Good? This is by the way, my very first oneshot fic that actually was completed so I'm very proud! Please! Tell me, what did you think? I don't know why I wrote this story, but I know why I support Squall and Zell as a couple... becuase they remind me so much of Heero and Duo from Gundam Wing.. I mean... come on!! Don't CHA think Squall and Hee-chan look alike? Anyway, I was really hoping the ending was a surprise if it was congrats to me! If not.. I'm either a really bad writer or you really support Shounen Ai and Shoujo Ai...  
  
  
Oh and please excuse the grammer/spelling/any other mistakes.. O.o;  
Thanks for reading this! ^_^  
  
-Hikari 


End file.
